Good Lord, save me from the pain!
by Krazykriss
Summary: Emily finds out her sister is sick and isn't looking too well, so she prays to God for comfort.


**Hiya! **

**Okay, this was Danielle Sassy Dowd's idea! She was going to write the story, but gave it to me! It was her idea! **

**Anyway, on to the story! **

**Good Lord, save me from the pain!**

Emily was walking around in the yard, happy. She had just talked to Serena. Mike annd Kevin were having a watch baloon fight. Jayden was training, as usual. Mia and Antonio were tanning. Ji was gone for the week. He won't be back until Friday.

"Antonio...", Mia said.

"Yeah, Mia?"

"Know why Em's walking around?"

"Because she's happy.", he suggested.

"I know that, dork, but what about?" He shrugged.

"It's hard tellng what made her happy this time. I mean, she would be happy if a turtle who was meant to die, survived... And said her name..."

"It's a little creepy."

"Yeah, but that's Emily for ya."

"Dude, stop training!", Mike yelled to Jayden.

"Dude, stop being reckless!", Jayden yelled back.

"Guys, don't fight!", Emily said, running to Mike and Kevin.

"Talk to those two.", he said, pointing to Jayden and Mike. "I'm innocent."

"Of course you are, Amigo!", Antonio yelled, laughing. Mia kicked him. "OW! What was that for, Crazy, _Chica_?!"

"You're stupid.", she laughed. Antonio pouted.

"Come on, Jayden! Let's go talk inside.", Emily said, cheerfully as she grabbed his arm. He dropped the stick and went inside with Emily.

"What's up?"

"Come on, Jay. Mike is right. You should take a break and relax."

"I don't want to."

"But I want you to. Please...", she begged. Jayden smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay... Miss Emily.", he said, smiling at her. She hugged him. Ji came in at the bad time for the news he needed to deliever to Emily...

"Emily, it's your mother...", he said. She cheerfully took the phone.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, sweetie. Are you in a good mood?"

"The best! Why?"

"Serena..."

"She's fully recovered?!"

"No, sweetie... She's getting sicker... We found out last week." Her smile faded and she dropped the phone.

"What's wrong?", Ji asked Emily.

"Cancer, Sere-", Emily said as she collapsed, shuting down. Jayden caught her before she hit the ground.

"Emily... Emily! Wake up!", Jayden said. Ji bent down next to them both and felt her head and searched for a pulse.

"She's just unconscious."

"What did Emily's mom say?"

"I don't know, but she was crying when I talked to her." Jayden picked Emily up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and sat next to her.

Emily's POV

I looked at my tiny hands. I saw Serena, smiling at me.

"Seri"!

"Hey, Emmy."

"How do you feel?"

"Great! I'm better."

"Thank gosh! I was so worried, Seri!", I said, crying on her chest. She kissed my head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm better."

"Really?"

"Of course, Em. You don't have to worry anymore. Be free!"

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I..." Everything went black.

Normal POV

Jayden sat next to Emily, holding her hand. Tears ran down her cheek. Jayden wiped them. Her eyes opened.

"Serena... Her condition is getting worse."

"Emily, I'm sorry." Emily just sat up and cried. Jayden held her.

"Thanks, Jayden."

That night, Emily fell asleep early. The rest of the team sat in the living room for a team meeting about Emily and Serena.

"So, Serena's sick."

"And close to her death stage?"

"Oh, my God.", Mia said.

"We have to help Emily get through this. No matter what.", Jayden said. Everyone agreed.

After the meeting, Jayden went to Emily's room and found her crying. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Em, I'm going to help you through this."

"How? There's nothing you can do... Except heal Serena and no one can do that."

"You're right. I can't heal her... But I can show you the bright side of things... I hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go for a walk. Fresh air will do you a little bit of good.

"Okay.", she said, wiping her tears, and puttng her shoes on. After that, they went outside and started walking.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's I care about you, Ji and the team. I love all of you guys."

"Thanks, Jay. I love everyone too."

"I know.", Jayden said, holding her tight.

"Where are we going?"

"A surprise.", I said, pulling her to the woods. "we're taking a shortcut."

"Is Ji okay with this?"

"Absolutely not. But it'll be worth it." Emily got nervous for a few minutes. When they got there, Emily was confused.

"A church?"

"Yes. You seem like you need it. It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt it."

"When in doubt, pinkie out!", Jayden said, holding Emily's hand as they walked in together.

"It's empty."

"Yep.", Jayden said, taking Emily to the front. "Ever pray to God?"

"No. I wouldn't know how to?"

"Try it now. It doesn't have to be the best prayer in the world, but just try it."

"Okay...", she said, sitting next to the microphone and stand. "Um, Jay, can I be alone."

"Sure. I'll go say mine in the cellar.", he said, leaving her alone.

"Okay.", she said, taking a deep breath and sighed. She looked down, held both of her hands and began...

**"Dear, Heavenly Father, It's been a while since I've talked to. Thank you for all the blessing I truly do not deserve, like your kindness, a roof over my head, Jayden, the team, and the gift of living. I don't care about that gift of living as nearly as much as the people I love. Please, Oh, God, help me through my sister's illness. You are the only one who can help me. I am sorry for my shortcomings and thank you for everything you've done for me already. I ask for this favor in your son, Christ's name. Amen."**

Emily sighed. After that, she felt peaceful. Jayden appeared.

"Feel better."

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"I pray everynight. It relaxes you, you know?"

"Yeah. I finally know. But I grew up with my bullies acting as if they're God."

"I know the feeling. My grandpa always saw me praying and yelled at me and said "I am God". It's wrong."

"Tell me about it. Thanks for showing me this."

"No prob, Em.", Jayden said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and hugged him. +

Emily's POV

The next day, I saw Serena in the hospital. She looked better than the last time I saw her. I smiled and hugged her. Jayden chuckled from behind me.

"You takin' care of my sis, boy?", She asked, over protective.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love that.", she said. "I like him a little more."

"Thanks, sis.", I said, hugging her tight.

"The doctor said I'm getting better."

"That's great.", I said. Jayden and smiled and sighed. I looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Thank you, God.", I said, greatfully!


End file.
